


Keep Silence, Please

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Jitsui agresif /yha, M/M, fluff gagal lala(?), pendek haha /apa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jitsui hanya ingin ketenangan agar dapat membaca bukunya.</p>
<p>Ya, hanya ketenangan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Silence, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suki_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/gifts).



> Untukmu yang sudah membuat saya fangirling gugulingan karena dikasih gambar Jitjit unyu...
> 
> Pesan saya, OVA JG bikin baper. Titik.

**.**

**Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji**

**Keep Silence, Please ©** **Jitsui25**

**Pair :** **HataJitsu or maybe JitsuHata?**

**Warning : OOC, racauan materi kuliah  
**

_**"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."** _

**.**

_—merupakan senyawa hidrokarbon beraroma menyengat berwarna—_

“Hup, coba raih ini.”

Keping hitam Jitsui melepas seluruh atensinya dari literatur tebal ke individu yang menginterupsi (meski Jitsui tahu, jika pemuda di sampingnya tersebut tak bermaksud untuk mengganggu dirinya yang tengah fokus membaca).

Hatano dan seekor kucing hitam.

“Ah, raih lebih tinggi lagi, Yoru,” Sikunya bertumpu pada meja dan menopang dagu dengan malas. Sedang tangannya yang bebas, ia gunakan untuk menggenggam satu tangkai tumbuhan ekor kucing dan mengangkatnya jadi setinggi level mata.

Disertai suara mengeong, Yoru berusaha menggapai-gapai. Kekehan Hatano pun ikut terdengar karena melihat tingkah si kucing.

Jitsui juga sebenarnya tidak ingin mengusik, namun ia ingin lanjut menyelam ke dalam pusaran kata-kata yang ditawarkan pustaka di hadapannya. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Hatano. Surai cokelat itu menoleh dan melihat gestur jari telunjuk Jitsui di depan bibir.

_Jangan berisik._

Hatano mengiyakan dan sudut bibir Jitsui terangkat. Mereka sepakat.

 

_—kuning pucat yang melebur pada suhu 81 °C.—_

“Howa, kau berhasil, Yoru!” ucap Hatano berbisik namun tetap antusias, “Coba sekali lagi!”

Jitsui sabar.

 

_—Dalam industri, TNT disintesis dalam tiga langkah,—_

“Ah, kau kucing yang gesit. _Mou ikkai!_ ” suara bisikannya semakin keras.

Jitsui tetap sabar.

 

_—Pertama, toluena dinitrasi dengan campuran asam sulfat dan asam nitrat,—_

“ _Yosh_ , sekarang kau tidak akan bisa menggapainnya.”

Sabar.

 

_—kemudian direnitrasi membentuk dinitrotoluene,—_

“ _Yatta_! Kau memang kucing yang pintar, Yoru!”

Cukup.

 

Jitsui menghela napas kasar. Menutup bukunya hingga terdengar bunyi berdebum yang cukup keras, refleks Hatano pun menengok padanya. Iris hitam dan _hazel_ bertemu. Seketika bulu kuduk Hatano meremang. Firasatnya tahu bila Jitsui sedang dalam _mood_ tidak baik.

“Err, Jitsui … gome—hmph!”

Dengan gerakan cepat tak terbaca, bibir Jitsui membungkam telak bibir Hatano. Hanya bibir bertemu bibir, tak lebih.

Dan Hatano mematung.

Tidak lama (sekitar dua puluh detik), Jitsui melepas ciumannya. Manik obsidian miliknya menatap Hatano polos seolah tak terjadi apa-apa antara mereka berdua.

Mengulang isyarat yang sama dan tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Hatano, Jitsui kembali menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir, mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu tersenyum tipis.

_Jangan berisik._

**Author's Note:**

> Saya gak tau pengen cuap2 apa (efek baper nonton OVA JG), tapi sankyuu buat yang udah baca fic ini~


End file.
